<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>another day of babysitting by Bitway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029996">another day of babysitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway'>Bitway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Single Parent, Established Relationship, M/M, dad mamoru and kid ryuzu real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoru tries to get along with Ryuzu and then Jaime appears.</p>
<p>AUgust Day 20 - Single Parent(s) AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anjou Mamoru/Enishi Satoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>another day of babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>writing this fic I realized I spell Jaime's name wrong lol so pardon the errors I did't catch. I watch the dub and use whatever Jaime says in that version to Enishi, not sure if its different from the sub but that's just a heads up!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you'll be okay looking after him? I can ask Ryutaro if he's not too busy. You should enjoy your time here, Satoru."</p>
<p>"I'll be fine. I've looked after him before. And…" A pause. "I came here for you."</p>
<p>Mamoru sighs. "I'm sorry about that. I'll make it up to you later, I promise."</p>
<p>"You don't have to. As long as you get some rest, then it's fine with me."</p>
<p>"You came all this way for me only to put me to sleep," he says with a light chuckle. "I will find a way to make this up to you."</p>
<p>Mamoru lets himself lie down on one of the lounge chairs in the employee office. He takes one of the many cushions that Satoru had surrounded him with to use as a pillow. Now he could only hope to get some rest.</p>
<p>"Satoru?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>Mamoru ushers for the other man to come close. Satoru promptly obeys. The Kagero clan leader sits up, just for a moment. He waits until Satoru is close enough for him to reach out and give him a quick peck on his cheek. Doing that never failed to make him blush, and it was worth seeing every time.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"Like I said, it's fine…" Satoru mumbles in response, a hand pressing against his cheek. "I'm…going to get Ryuzu."</p>
<p>Satoru steps back before Mamoru can pull him in for more. Or find an excuse to make him stay for a while longer. His presence would definitely keep him awake. So, it's best to turn and head to Mamoru's office.</p>
<p>When he opens the door, Satoru finds a young boy sitting at his boyfriend's desk. Ryuzu's attention was stolen away from the cards on the desk when he heard the older man come in.</p>
<p>"Hello, Ryuzu."</p>
<p>The boy waves to him in response. It was an energetic response, like he wished. Satoru does his best to hold back a sigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>'He still hasn't warmed up to me, has he…?'</em>
</p>
<p>"Your dad is taking a nap. So, I'll be watching over you for a bit, okay?"</p>
<p>Ryuzu pouts, not entirely happy to hear this news. If his father was here, he would wear a huge smile and probably forgot about his cards. He would run up to Mamoru and he would easily pick him up and hold him in his arms. But Mamoru wasn't here. Satoru was. And none of that was happening.</p>
<p>"Okay…" Ryuzu replies. "Can I take my cards with me?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>Satoru walks over to the desk and looks at the cards that were being gathered up. He'd seen him play with them before, but now it seemed like he was making his own deck.</p>
<p>"Gear Chronicle?" The clan name escapes him as he catches sight of it.</p>
<p>"Mhmm. I really like this clan."</p>
<p>Satoru wants to bring up the fact that his clan is in the Dark Zone, just like his, but…he's not sure how to say it. He was still young and as smart as he is; he isn't sure if he knows the lore behind all the nations yet.</p>
<p>"I think it's a good clan to." Is what he decides on saying. Ryuzu looks up at him and smiles slightly. It was small progress, but progress nevertheless. At least, Satoru hopes it is.</p>
<p>With all his cards gathered and placed into a deck box, Ryuzu hops off the chair and goes to Satoru's side.</p>
<p>"Is there any place you want to see here?"</p>
<p>The boy shakes his head. "Not really."</p>
<p>Maybe it wasn't the best question to ask. Ryuzu spent most of his days here, thanks to Mamoru. He'd probably seen the entire Dragon Empire Branch. He wouldn't be surprised if the kid knew the place better than he did.</p>
<p>"Why don't we…go to the park?" It may not be as fun or offer as much as the Dragon Empire Branch did, but it was something. Ryuzu seemed to like the idea.</p>
<p>"Yeah!"</p>
<p>Satoru held his hand out for the boy to take. Although reluctant, he did eventually take it. In their journey out of the Dragon Empire Branch and to the nearest park, Satoru remained silent. His thoughts focused on what he could do to entertain Ryuzu for an hour or so.</p>
<p>It was easier when he had to babysit at Mamoru's place, or his own for that matter. He could turn on the tv, get him to read a book, or even try to talk with him. Playing Vanguard helped, even if he had to go easy and let Ryuzu win every so often.</p>
<p>But they weren't home. They were at Mamoru's work (in this case, leaving it). Sure, he could have kept him at the Branch as there was plenty to do there. In his own experience, he knew that one could get bored with the same setting. He wouldn't blame Mamoru for that though. It was difficult to be a single father who was also a Clan Leader. If he had the time, Satoru knows he would take Ryuzu out to parks, beaches, anywhere he wanted.</p>
<p>Time wouldn't permit him to do much, unfortunately. It's not like he could offer to take Ryuzu to see the Dark Zone Branch. It was too far and didn't have the same amenities as the Dragon Empire had. So a park was the next best thing. And he hoped that Ryuzu could have fun running around there for a while.</p>
<p>Once they reach the park, Ryuzu lets go of his hand. He's quick to run off and play, ignoring Satoru's 'be careful!'. Satoru watched him go to the vacant playhouse. He wasn't sure if he should go and play with him or not. He didn't exactly know what to do or how to play on one of these things.</p>
<p>"Enishi-wishi! Is that you?!" A loud and far too excited voice calls out to him.</p>
<p>Satoru turns his head and spots Jaime walking past the park with a couple of bags in hand. He had completely stopped in his tracks, attention purely focused on Satoru now. In an instant, he was by his side.</p>
<p>"Wow! What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"I'm looking after Ryuzu."</p>
<p>"Oh? Looking after a child all on your own. Don't worry, I've come to help!" Jamie hums and turns to look for the boy who is immediately spotted. He waves his free hand to catch his attention. "Ryuzu!" He shouts. "Uncle Jaime is here!"</p>
<p>The boy pauses just as he's about to go down the slide. There's a look of confusion on his face as his gaze falls upon Jaime. They'd met before. Or at least, Satoru thinks they might have. If that was the case, it didn't look like he remembered Jamie.</p>
<p>"I have a special treat for you!"</p>
<p>That, unfortunately, gets Ryuzu's attention.</p>
<p>"Please, don't give him any sweets," Satoru says.</p>
<p>"But it's really tasty! You can have some too."</p>
<p>Jaime is already pulling out a box from one of his bags. He waits for Ryuzu to come over before opening it to reveal it full of taiyaki. The boy is more than happy to take one. Meanwhile, Jamie has to flaunt one in front of Satoru for him to finally give in and try some of this taiyaki that would 'make his heart go crazy'.</p>
<p>"So, Enishi." Jaime starts once they had all found a park bench to sit on. "Tell me." His lips curl into a grin as he puts an arm around the other man. "How are you and Mamoru? Are you both bursting with love? Have either of you popped the big question yet?"</p>
<p>"We're fine," he answers. He wasn't one to talk about his love life, even when prompted. What could he say? What should he say? He didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea, and he didn't want to say too much in order to respect Mamoru's privacy.</p>
<p>But those thoughts don't bother him so much. Not when Jaime brings that last question up. Satoru faces him, tilting his head.</p>
<p>"What big question?"</p>
<p>Jaime lets out a loud gasp. If he was eating one of those taiyaki, he would have dropped it.</p>
<p>"What? You really don't know what I'm talking about? You know! The question!"</p>
<p>"No…I don't know what this question is."</p>
<p>Jamie sighs and leans his head on Satoru. "You'd be so hopeless without me."</p>
<p>Satoru remains silent. He had no clue what he was talking about. Was it something he should know? If so, he still had a lot to learn.</p>
<p>"But worry not, my dear Enishi-wishi! I have an idea to help further blossom your love." Jaime moves himself off of Satoru and turns to Ryuzu. "Ryuzu! Did you like that snack?"</p>
<p>"Mhm!"</p>
<p>"Well! If you agree to tell your daddy that you like having Enishi around you, he'll buy you all the taiyaki you want!"</p>
<p>"Jaime!" Satoru hisses. He sighs before turning to the boy. "Please, don't listen to him. I'll buy you taiyaki, anyway."</p>
<p>The boy tilts his head in confusion, unsure of whom to listen to. "Can I have another one?"</p>
<p>"Of course!" Jaime offers the box again. Ryuzu takes another one and starts eating it.</p>
<p>"Jaime…you can't bribe him for me," he whispers.</p>
<p>"Aww, but it would help speed up the process." Jaime pouts.</p>
<p>"I don't need the help." He replies. "Ryuzu…I want him to like me on his own. I'm not the best with kids, but I want him to trust me."</p>
<p>"I think he does. He just doesn't show it as much. He probably thinks your going to steal his dad away."</p>
<p>"I'm not stealing Mamoru from him."</p>
<p>"I know that, but a kid doesn't. They don't see things like we do. Especially when Mamoru is all he has. Anyway," he hums and gets to his feet. He offers the other bag to him. "For you and your lovey dovey boyfriend! Maybe you should ask him about the big question sometime, Enishi-wishi!"</p>
<p>
  <em>'Again with the big question?'</em>
</p>
<p>"Thanks, Jamie."</p>
<p>"Anything for mi amigo! Next time we meet, please fill me in on your love trial! And Ryuzu!" The boy looks up to him. "Make sure the bag is delivered to your father!"</p>
<p>Jaime doesn't wait for a response. He's already heading out of the park and resuming whatever he had been doing prior to joining them. While curious, he decides not to open the box for now. He assumes its food anyway, given the fact the other one was filled with it.</p>
<p>When Ryuzu finished his second taiyaki, he ran off to play some more. Satoru sat back, keeping an eye on the boy and thinking about what Jaime had said to him.</p>
<p>After a while, Ryuzu walks to Satoru. He lets out a yawn and claims to be tired. Satoru gets to his feet, makes sure the bag is safe around his arm and then lifts the boy up. It was time to head back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>